


Thunderstorms

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I personally love thunder, Kisses, M/M, and lightning, and slight angst, errrrr, how does richard go to dick?, i guess, oo, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: flufffff ooooo~





	Thunderstorms

Thunderstorms. A few selected people in this world have a fear of this. Rich Goranski was one of those few. It was a horrible storm this time, rain pounding on the roof, thunder crackling in the sky, lightning flashing. Rich wasn't having any of it. He had a safety blanket on and was hiding in his closet, trying to block out each bang of the thunder outside.

His heart stuttered heavily when one particular crash practically shook the house. He huddled more into his blanket to the point where he could just barely breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling himself fall apart. After a bit of staying huddled up and scared in his closet, he decided enough was enough and he needed some.. support. He grabbed his phone and called up the one person he trusted the most.

" _Hello?_ " Jake answered, sounding exhausted. It was midnight after all.

"J-jake. Can you pleathe come over." Rich stammered, but not from being nervous. (Please)

Jake looked at the time, sighed and thought for a second before answering, " _Okay_." He hung up before Rich could apologize.

In no time, there was a knock at the door.

"Dick! Get the damn door!" His father yelled from downstairs.

Rich immediately obliged and made quick effort to opening the door and letting Jake inside, pulling him upstairs to the bedroom.

Before anything could come out of Rich's mouth, Jake interrupted, "Don't apologize. Let's just focus on you." Rich nodded and frowned.

Jake leaned over and pulled Rich into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Rich squeezed him back, trying not to hurt the other male despite never doing so before.

"I can't keep doing this whenever there is a storm, babe.." Jake sighed, rubbing said male's back tenderly.

"I-im-" Rich sniffled.

"Don't apologize." Jake said, pulling back from the hug to press his forehead against the others. "Just.. calm down. Okay? Say what you can hear."

"Y-you. The t-thunder." Rich shook.

"Good. What can you smell?" Jake asked, cupping his cheek gently.

"You're thupid cologne." Rich smiled, causing Jake to chuckle. (Stupid)

"What can you feel?"

"You."

"What can you see?" Jake smiled.

Rich was silent for a couple seconds.

"My one and everything." Rich looked into his eyes.

Jake snickered.

"If you're laughing about my lithp i will thcarf hold you." Rich grumbled. (Lisp. Scarf)

"Not a chance, babe." Jake kissed his forehead.

And then they cuddled.

**Author's Note:**

> flufffff ooooo~


End file.
